Inna w Hogwarcie
by Nela221
Summary: Czy jedenastoletniej dziewczynie uda się żyć w dwóch światach jednocześnie?
1. Prolog

Stoję pośród zgliszczy, przepełnia mnie radość i strach. Radość, bo w końcu nadszedł upragniony koniec wojny. Wygraliśmy, żyjemy. Smutek, ponieważ tyle osób odeszło, zanim mogło zacząć dorosłe życie. A co robię tutaj ja? Biorę oddech za oddechem i zastanawiam się, jakie będzie życie bez obawy o możliwy wybuch wojny. Pewnie wspaniałe i bez ciągłego lęku, ale czy po tylu latach da się przestać ciągle bać? Tego dowiem się z czasem. Jak to się stało, że tu jestem? Przyszłam bronić ludzi, których kocham, lubię, toleruję. Postanowiłam walczyć o wolność nie tylko swoją, ale wszystkich, bo każdy na nią zasługuje. Taki jest koniec tej siedmioletniej przygody, ale jaki był początek? Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Nazywam się Katrina Blackwell i zapraszam na podróż do mojej przeszłości a zaczniemy w momencie sprzed moich 11-stych urodzin.


	2. Rozdział 1

Wracam właśnie do pokoju po męczącym treningu. Otwieram drzwi i widzę dużą przestrzeń ze ścianami pomalowanymi na szaro. Na przeciwko drzwi znajduje się białe, dwuosobowe, metalowe łóżko. Po obu jego stronach stoją szafki nocne. Na lewo od łóżka, przy oknie ustawione jest biurko obok, którego znajduje się dużych rozmiarów biblioteczka.Po mojej lewej jest duża szafa oraz drzwi prowadzące do przestronnej łazienki. Podchodzę do szafy, wyjmuję z niej świeże rzeczy i udaję się pod prysznic. Ciepła woda obmywa moje spięte ciało i pozwala mi się odprężyć. Zamykam oczy i zaczynam myśleć a o czym najlepiej myśli się w łazience jak nie o życiu?

W moich oczach zbierają się łzy. Daję upust swojej tęsknocie. Za kim? Za rodziną, której nie posiadam, jest niby rodzina Lightwoodów, z którą mieszkam ale to nie to samo - nie traktują mnie jak swoje dziecko, nie muszą. Całe szczęście, że mam dobre kontakty z ich dziećmi - Alekiem i Isabelle oraz Jacem, którego również przygarnęli pod swój dach, w przeciwnym wypadku chyba bym zwariowała. Po raz kolejny nachodzą mnie myśli, dlaczego moja mama musiała po tylu latach umrzeć właśnie przeze mnie, czemu mój tata nie może mnie wychować skoro nie zrobił nic złego, po co mieszka na drugim końcu świata i nie ma możliwości nauczenia swojej córki walki skoro uczy dzieci innych? Dlaczego to spotyka mnie? Czemu muszę być sama z moją odmiennością?

Zaczynając od początku. Nazywam się Katrina Blackwell, za 3 miesiące - 11 listopada, skończę 11 lat.Nie jestem zwykłą jedenastolatką. Jestem Nefilin, nocną łowczynią ale nawet w tym świecie jestem inna, a wszystko po rodzicach. Mój tata jest - był jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej szanowanych nocnych łowców. Do czasu aż nie przystąpił do ''kręgu, - organizacji przewodzonej przez jego przyjaciela Valentaina Morgensterna. Na początku szkolili się w walce i zdobywali wiedzę ale Valeintajnowi to nie wystarczało, chciał więcej, pragnął zniszczyć podziemie - inne istoty nadnaturalne takie jak wampiry, wilkołaki. Na całe szczęście nie udało mu się to. Po przegranej kręgu tata został ukarany przez Clave, na szczęście żyje, chociaż nie mamy prawa się zobaczyć. Swoją odmienność odziedziczyłam po mamie. Nazywała się Morgana le Fay i była niezwykłą czarownicą to właśnie jej zawdzięczam swoją wyjątkowość, według Clave i podziemia czarownicy nie mogą mieć dzieci - nie powinnam istnieć. Mama mimo, że zmarła podczas mojego porodu to wyczuwam z nią więź znacznie większą niż z tatą pomimo, że on żyje, a wszystko dlatego bo znam ją - jej wspomnienia, uczucia, historię. W trakcie ciąży wiedziała że coś jest nie tak i spisała nie tylko swoją wiedzę magiczną, aby było mi łatwiej nad sobą panować ale również swoje wspomnienia, a miała ich dużo - w końcu nie każdy żyje od czasów Merlina. Morgana była bardzo silna od narodzin a przez lata jej moc tylko się zwiększyła. Ja dostałam nie tylko ogrom zdolności magicznych zapisany w genach ale i całą moc nagromadzoną przez moją mamę. Sama nie dałabym rady opanować tego wszystkiego, więc z pomocą przyszedł mój tata. Udało mu się wybłagać dla mnie pomoc - nauczanie u Magnusa Bane jednego z silniejszych czarowników. Początkowo nie lubił naszych spotkań, bo tata wspomagał Valentina w ''oczyszczaniu świata, jednak z czasem się do mnie przekonał. Magię pomógł mi nie tylko opanować ''wujek, jak zaczęłam z czasem nazywaćMagnusa, ale również mój bardzo szybki rozwój mając 4 lata umiałam już pisać i czytać.

-Dość, stop z zamartwianiem się - powiedziałam w myślach, koniec wspominań muszę się w końcu przygotować do obiadu ,rodzinnego'' z Lightwoodami.

Wzięłam do ręki szampon do włosów o zapachu mojej ukochanej czekolady i zaczęłam myć swoje granatowe, długie do pasa włosy. Następnie sięgnęłam po miętowy żel pod prysznic i umyłam swoje ciało. Zakręciłam ciepłą wodę i sięgnęłam po duży, miękki, różowy ręcznik i zaczęłam wycierać swoje ciało. stanęłam przed lustrem rozczesałam swoje długie włosy i pomyślałam o ich wysuszeniu a moja magia zrobiła resztę - wiem mało ambitne ale przydatne. Założyłam na siebie ubranie wyjęte z szafy czyli czarne leginsy i bokserke, czerwoną bejzbolówkę i trampki. (Wizualizacja)

Wyszłam z łazienki ciągle zmęczona po treningu kładę się na moje ogromne, miękkie łóżko i leżę tak przez parę minut. W końcu podnoszę głowę i patrzę na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej. Natychmiast podnoszę się z wygodnej pozycji i wybiegam z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Biegnę szybko przez korytarze nowojorskiego instytutu, ponieważ muszę w ciągu 2 minut dostać się na jego drugi koniec, a jest on ogromny. Nareszcie widzę duże, ozdobne drzwi prowadzące do jadalni. Chcę je delikatnie otworzyć i wślizgnąć się niezauważenie do pomieszczenia mając nadzieję, że Maryse - piani Lightwood, nie zauważy mojego ponownego spóźnienia. Jednak z moich planów nici gdyż drzwi otwierają się z hukiem co zwraca uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Mamroczę pod nosem ciche przepraszam, zamykam drzwi i udaję się na swoje miejsce. Przechodząc obok stołu pochwytuję rozbawione spojrzenia Isabelli, Jaca i Roberta - pana Lightwooda oraz srogi wzrok pani instytutu.

Mam nadzieję że przypadnie wam do gustu.

774 słowa


End file.
